I Am The Warrior
by Darksinokaru
Summary: AU! Yaoi! Working SVU isn’t easy. The victims are real, and the pain is real. Ichigo’s a hardheaded detective who gets a partner he never wanted. What happens when he’s targeted and forced to put his trust in the last person he ever wanted? Grimm/Ichi
1. Ichigo: The Stubborn Detective

AU! Yaoi! Working SVU isn't easy. The victims are real, and the pain is real. Ichigo's a hardheaded detective who gets a partner he never wanted. What happens when he's targeted and forced to put his trust in the last person he ever wanted? Grimm/Ichi

**Full Summary:** Working in the SVU is no easy task. The victims are real, the emotion is real, and the pain is real. Ichigo's an overworked, hardheaded detective who gets a partner he never wanted. He isn't supposed to be the victim; he's supposed to be the rescuer. What happens when he's targeted and forced to put his trust in the last person he ever wanted to? Can Grimmjow, the cocky, smug former narcotics officer make the right moves? Or loose the first actual thing he's ever cared about in his life? Grimm/Ichi

**Notes:** This is Yaoi. Don't like; don't read. There will be hardcore Yaoi (lemons) in this as well and I will warn when the time comes if you don't like to read that stuff. Also note that the characters will probably be a bit OOC. I'll keep them as in character as I can given the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters. All are property of their respective owners. This fic is purely for fun, hence I make no profit.

**Story: I Am The Warrior**

**Author: Darksinokaru  
**

**Rating: M**

**Paring (s): Grimmjow/Ichigo, **a dash of** Renji/Ichigo **and** Byakuya/Ichigo **and whatever else I end up throwing in.

* * *

**Ichigo **

_The Stubborn Detective_

Ichigo's breathing was hard and ragged as he dashed after a tall blonde haired man down the street, dodging and bumping people on the crowded sidewalk. He'd been running for over two blocks now and his calves burned, but wasn't about to slow. Ichigo was running on pure adrenaline and rage.

"Stop!" Ichigo cried when the suspect dashed around a corner and Ichigo cursed as he made it to the corner and hung a sharp right after the escapee. Ichigo drew his gun in the relatively empty back alley and ran after the rapist's back.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot!" Ichigo's threat went on deaf ears as he plunged further into the alley when an Albertson's semi's siren went off as it began to pull out.

"Fuck!" Ichigo snarled when it obscured the man he was chasing. Ichigo quickly dodged around the trucks back end but by the time he could see, the culprit was gone and he had no idea where he had gone. Ichigo panted as he ran out of the alley and scanned every direction before letting out a deep sigh of disappointment.

"Damn it." Ichigo panted as he holstered his gun and walked up to the wall of the huge complex and kicked it once as hard as he could before punching it and wincing.

"Damn it!" Lowering his hands, Ichigo leaned his forehead against the wall and stared down at his feet, still trying to gain control of his puffing breath.

"You'd have caught him… Wouldn't you… Renji."

%%%%%%

Wednesday morning and Ichigo had just gotten to his desk with cheap coffee and a strawberry pop tart between his teeth when his boss emerged from his office and looked directly at him, Kuchiki Byakuya. The man was a genius, and handsome to boot. Byakuya had longer black hair he often pinned back out of his face, and he always sore expensive black suits. Really, he didn't look much like any chief Ichigo had ever seen. He was probably the most eligible bachelor in the Kakuraku. Rich as hell, and had the brains to do anything he wanted. Ichigo didn't know why he'd chosen to work in law enforcement like this, but he supposed there was personal reason. There was no other reason in Ichigo's mind to work sex crimes when he could have had any number of jobs with much better pay. At least Ichigo thought so. He himself was here for personal reasons.

"Kurosaki. In here." With a groan Ichigo left his coffee at his desk as he walked into the office.

"Close the door." Byakuya ordered and Ichigo nodded as he turned to close the door, but on his way he caught sight of a new face standing off to the left. Ichigo removed the pop tart from his mouth and crossed his arms, sensing that this was something he was probably not going to like, no matter what it was. Just what he needed to raise his stress levels.

"I wanted to introduce you two here in my office." Byakuya said as he sat down in his chair. Ichigo eyed the other man shrouded in the darkness that always seemed to collect in that corner of the room.

"What?" Ichigo asked when the figure chuckled and stepped forward. Ichigo tensed and his eyes widened when a tall, blue-haired man with electric blue eyes appeared, a wide, toothy grin on his lips.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Byakuya introduced calmly despite knowing the trigger that just went off in Ichigo.

"The hell?! What do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo snapped but Byakuya remained unfazed. Ichigo stormed up to his captain's desk.

"What about Renji?! You trying to replace him?!" Byakuya raised his hand and Ichigo bit his bottom lip to keep his mouth shut as he gripped the edge of Byakuya's desk.

"I'm doing nothing of the kind. He's going to be in the hospital for a while, and then he's going to have rehab. It's going to take him a while before he can even _think _about coming back to work." Byakuya stated calmly before looking Ichigo in the eye. His tone was calm and casual, but Ichigo sensed the power in his words as he spoke.

"You **will** work with Grimmjow, and you will **not** rebel. Understood." Ichigo's throat tightened and he didn't bother to try to hide the fact that he was scowling. Straightening up, Ichigo stood rigid as he nodded.

"Fine." Ichigo bit out and looked over at his new, smirking partner.

"Good. Grimmjow has been working narcotics for two years and he's good. You need a partner, so take what you've been given, and don't be stubborn." That was all Byakuya said and Ichigo took it. He didn't want to be anywhere near the man at the moment.

"Let's go. I'll show you to your _temporary_ desk." Ichigo made sure to emphasize the temporary part as he opened the door and took a bite of his pop tart, biting harder than necessary. How could he think of doing this to him?! Ichigo and Renji had been partners for years! Ichigo trusted Renji more than anyone, watched his back, and Renji in turn watched his. It was more than partnership, it was… Brotherhood… And more…

Just the thought of working with someone else didn't sit with him right. It made him angry, it made him want to cut loose. Ichigo glanced back at his new partner whom he noticed was watching him with lazy seeming eyes, but he could tell that he was being studied, analyzed. Ichigo paused at the desk shoved up against his and scowled. _Renji's desk._ It was Renji's desk. _**Not**_ his. Grimmjoe or whatever his name was. What a ridiculous name.

"Here's you're-" Ichigo stopped in the middle of his sentence when Grimmjow pulled the seat back and sat down, grinning as he made himself comfortable. Begrudgingly Ichigo walked over to his desk and sat down heavily, like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"So…" Grimmjow drawled as he leaned forward on his arms and smirked at Ichigo.

"You're awful close with this "Renji". Care to **elaborate**?" Ichigo glared at the suggestive tone in Grimmjow's voice and snorted as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"We're partners. Nothing exciting about it." Grimmjow smirked.

"You're lying." Ichigo growled as he leaned forward and turned to face his computer and started it up.

Fucking perfect way to start his morning. Things had been shit since yesterday. First, his culprit to his child molestation case escaped him, someone broke into his apartment while he was at work, spent most of the night filing papers on the break in and answering questions, and then he got this smug jackass sitting in Renji's seat.

'_This is just going to go to shit. I know it.'

* * *

_

Okay, here's another shot at a Bleach fic. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear whatcha think! It always helps with the creative juices. ^_^


	2. Grimmjow: The Rash

AU! Yaoi! Working SVU isn't easy. The victims are real, and the pain is real. Ichigo's a hardheaded detective who gets a partner he never wanted. What happens when he's targeted and forced to put his trust in the last person he ever wanted? Grimm/Ichi

**Full Summary:** Working in the SVU is no easy task. The victims are real, the emotion is real, and the pain is real. Ichigo's an overworked, hardheaded detective who gets a partner he never wanted. He isn't supposed to be the victim; he's supposed to be the rescuer. What happens when he's targeted and forced to put his trust in the last person he ever wanted to? Can Grimmjow, the cocky, smug former narcotics officer make the right moves? Or loose the first actual thing he's ever cared about in his life? Grimm/Ichi

**Notes:** This is Yaoi. Don't like; don't read. There will be hardcore Yaoi (lemons) in this as well and I will warn when the time comes if you don't like to read that stuff. Also note that the characters will probably be a bit OOC. I'll keep them as in character as I can given the story.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

_The Rash_

Ichigo sat in the drivers seat, parked outside the suspect to his child rape and molestation case's home. Ichigo was tense and he refused to relax, and the main culprit? The jackass lounging in the passenger seat with the back lowered so that he could lay on his arms lazily and sleep.

"Would you get up and watch with me?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow snorted.

"It's two in the morning, I want sleep." Ichigo gripped to steering wheel and ground his teeth to keep himself calm.

"Then get the fuck out of my car." Grimmjow chortled.

"Pissy huh? Lack of sleep can do that to ya." Grimmjow hopped up to look at Ichigo with that infuriating smirk.

"This is day two of your little vigil. By now he might be on a train to fucking Tokyo for all you know." Ichigo took a deep breath.

"No one's sent up any red flags. We've got his picture plastered everywhere and everyone on alert. The chances of him slipping through are pretty slim." Grimmjow leered and leaned in closer to Ichigo who inched away toward the driver's door.

"Oh? But "slim" means there's a possibility." Ichigo growled as Grimmjow pushed his face closer to Ichigo's, clearly enjoying the reaction's he was getting.

"I think you need to get laid. Might help with all that tension." Grimmjow's smirk grew to unnatural proportions, exposing pearly white teeth.

"I guess since yer partner's all hurt yer not gettin' any. But then again…" Grimmjow picked at Ichigo's shirt on his shoulder.

"Maybe you weren't gettin' the _release_ ya **needed**." That did it. Ichigo released the steering wheel in a flurry of movement and launched his fist into Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise when he was struck and Ichigo pushed forward to straddle the man awkwardly pressed against the passenger door. Ichigo pulled his fist back but to Ichigo's utter outrage, Grimmjow grabbed his fist and stopped him, Grimmjow's other hand grabbing his left. Ichigo pushed and tugged but he couldn't make his arms budge despite how much his muscles strained.

"Damn you!" Ichigo spat and Grimmjow snickered.

"Hey, you asked for it." Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo let out the strangest squeak Grimmjow had ever heard when he thrust against the ass sitting in his lap. Ichigo jumped up and snarled as he dove down and slammed his head into Grimmjow's forehead.

"Listen up fuck head! I don't know why the hell this isn't computing but this bastard kidnapped, raped and then beat a little girl almost half to death! Her eyes were black, three teeth are missing, her skull was cracked, her face was so fucking swollen and purple it was **difficult** to _I.D._ her!" Ichigo spat in Grimmjow's face.

"This shit head needs to pay for what he's done! You understand! And I won't stop until he does! I don't care how much sleep I loose, I don't care what I have to put up with! So either shut-up and deal or get the fuck out of my car and tell Byakuya yourself that you want to be transferred!" Grimmjow was no longer smiling, just staring into Ichigo's face as the red from the gasping detective's face finally began to fade. His muscles were quivering from the onslaught of adrenaline that had raged through him and slowly, Grimmjow released Ichigo who wordlessly moved back and sat in the driver's seat.

"Now I don't know if he showed up or not." Ichigo grumbled as he pulled up his binoculars from the dash board and looked up into the window of the apartment that belonged to the culprit, James Niel.

"No one's showed up." Grimmjow said as he righted himself and straightened up the back of his chair. Ichigo scowled at the blue-haired man who simply ignored him and sighed as he looked across the street, his mood ruined.

Hours passed and it was four in the morning. Grimmjow shifted around, muscles getting soar from the nightlong vigil.

"We can wrap it up when we're replaced." Grimmjow snorted. This was the first time Ichigo had spoke in hours.

"I'm fine. Ya think I've never been on watch before?" Grimmjow shifted again.

"You've gotta fuckin' tiny car." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're just too big." Grimmjow grinned.

"You tryin' to be funny?" Ichigo shook his head and then leaned closer toward the window when he saw a man dressed in a long black trench coat walk quickly up the sidewalk. Though the collar was pulled up, Ichigo could never mistake that posture and blonde hair. Grimmjow sensed the change in mood and leaned in next to Ichigo to look.

"That's the guy all right." Ichigo gave a doubting look at Grimmjow.

"You even know what he looks like?" Grimmjow scowled.

"I do, **DO** this for a living, ya know." Grimmjow glared.

"I looked over the whole fuckin' case file. Even the nasty pictures." Ichigo wanted to strangle Grimmjow. Then why the hell was he acting the way he was?! When he KNEW what happened to that poor girl!

"I hate you." Ichigo muttered as he put the binoculars down and started to casually get out of the car. Grimmjow smirked and got out the passenger's side.

"Love you to." Grimmjow mocked and Ichigo took a deep breath, and tried to pretend Grimmjow wasn't there. Didn't really work.

The duo waited for James to enter the apartment before casually entering the building as well. They went up the stairs to the location of the apartment and once in the hall, quickly, on quiet feet, took to the door. Pulling out their guns, both positioned themselves cautiously on either side of the entrance. Ichigo didn't bother giving Grimmjow the nod that he was going to knock simply because he couldn't stand the guy. Ichigo wanted to pretend he didn't exist. Ichigo jumped and sputtered when Grimmjow suddenly spun around and kicked the door open, bursting it half off the wall with a resounding crack.

"Police! Don't fuckin' move!" Ichigo hissed a curse as he moved into the room and Grimmjow blasted out of his sight after what he quickly presumed was a fleeing culprit. Ichigo cursed out loud again and chased after the two they exited a window and ran up a fire escape. Classic. However, on the third ramp up, Ichigo heard a girl scream and saw that a window was broken.

"Damn it!" Ichigo ducked in, ignoring the glass as he jumped to the floor and burst into a fast run when he heard the resounding bang of multiple gunshots. Grabbing his cellphone, Ichigo quickly called the police.

"Officer's in pursuit. Shots fired! Repeat! Shots fired!"

'_Shit!'_

The screaming grew louder as Ichigo grew nearer to the source and slipped his phone into his shirt pocket when the call was concluded.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo hung a sharp left into a living room and saw Grimmjow standing over the fallen James Niel. In James' hand was a gun that had fell a couple inches from him when he'd been shot and fallen. A young girl with strawberry blonde hair was curled in a corner, sobbing. First thing was, to check the body. Ichigo quickly knelt down by the blonde man's side and checked his pulse. Nothing.

Knowing the police would be there any time; Ichigo took up the culprit's gun and set it on the table. Ichigo was beyond pissed.

"He pulled that one fast." Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo put his gun away, resisting the urge to once again punch Grimmjow. Deciding to ignore the other man, Ichigo went to the young girl.

"It's okay. We're the police. You're safe now." Ichigo said softly.

"Oi! You listen' to me?!"

"The police should be here pretty soon. You should get yourself checked out just to be safe." The girl nodded fervently.

"A-Arigato…" Ichigo smiled.

"Hey!" Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when an arm reached around and gripped the front of his dark brown jacket and jerked him up and around.

"Stop fuckin' ignorin' me!" Grimmjow growled and Ichigo glared.

"You fucking kicked the door in without first checking to see if it was okay. He could have had someone in there with him!" Ichigo shot back and Grimmjow was about to snarl something else in reply but the room was suddenly flooded with police.

"Fucking perfect." Grimmjow snorted, glaring daggers at Ichigo as he released the orange-haired man and the two quickly showed their badges. Ichigo left after making his statements, Grimmjow following closely behind. The two wordlessly got into the car and drove back to the department. Ichigo could hardly stand it.

* * *

Okay! All done! I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm a little iffy about this, but I hope it was enjoyable all the same. The next chapter is where the main plot will start. Please let me know whatcha think! It's what makes me keep workin'!


End file.
